Car Wreck
by VickyT36
Summary: When Vanellope's in a car accident, and has to take it easy for a while, her friends help her.


**Car Wreck**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with another wreck-it ralph fanfic, enjoy! **

All the Sugar Rush racers sat in their karts getting ready to race in the random roster race. "Everyone ready?" asked Vanellope, president of Sugar Rush. "Ready." said all the racers.

The marshmallow street light, then flashed green, and all the racers were off. They zipped through the gumball machines, up the cake road, and soon through the ice cream meadow.

Vanellope zoomed passed Minty and Rancis, and took the lead. But she was going so fast, she didn't see that in the middle of the road was patch ice. When she drove on it, her kart went out of control.

She tried to use the steering wheel to gain control of her kart, but it was no use. The next thing she knew she rolled off the road, and crashed right into some waffle cones!

"Vanellope!" cried Taffyta. "Everyone, stop!" yelled Candlehead. All the racers hit the brakes on their karts. "What's the problem?" asked Rancis. "Vanellope's crashed." said Taffyta.

Everyone quickly jumped out of their karts and looked over the side of the road. They saw Vanellope's kart wrecked, and the waffle cones cracked. Vanellope's friends rode in their karts, down to the scene.

"Vanellope?" called Snowanna. "Vanellope, are you okay?" called Swizzle. Everyone looked around to see if they could find her. "I found her." called Torvald. Everyone looked down at her, her leg was bent wrong, her arms were spread out, and her forehead was bleeding a little.

"Vanellope, can you hear me?" asked Taffyta, worriedly. Vanellope slowly opened her eyes. "Vanellope, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Crumbelina holding three fingers in front on Vanellope's face.

"Mmm, four?" she asked confusingly. "Okay, I think she may have a concussion." said Crumbelina. "We need to get her to Mario's Hospital, and quickly." said Gloyd. "Okay, okay. Rancis, Swizzle, help Vanellope get up, Candlehead call for an ambulance and tell them to hurry." said Taffyta.

Rancis and Swizzle carefully lifted Vanellope's arms, but she winced when Swizzle moved her right arm. "I think she's hurt her arm too." said Swizzle. Candlehead used her candle cell phone, and called the hospital.

"Hello, Mario's Hospital." said a receptionist. "Hello, this is Candlehead calling from Sugar Rush, our president's been an accident and she's hurt, we need an ambulance to the ice cream meadow, and quickly." said Candlehead.

"One's on its' way now." said the receptionist. A few minutes later an ambulance came to where the kids were. Two paramedics came out with a stretcher, put Vanellope on it, and loaded her into the back.

"Three of you can come along." said one of the paramedics. Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead choose to go, since during the "Turbo" incident, they were mean to her the most.

As the ambulance drove, Vanellope started to stir. "Taffyta...Rancis...Candlehead...what's going on?" she asked weakly. "You were in an accident and right now we're on our way to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital, and got inside, doctors and nurses immediately started to tend to her. They wheeled off to an examining room, while the three racers waited in the waiting room.

Soon an hour later, the other racers came in. "How's it going?" asked Adorabeezle. "They took her away about an hour ago." explained Rancis. Soon, Dr. Mario came out. "Who's with Vanellope Von Sweetz?" he asked.

"We are." said the racers. Not long after that, Ralph, Felix, and Sgt. Calhoun came in. "What happened?" asked Ralph quickly. "We came as soon as we heard." said Felix. "Vanellope had an accident while racing." explained Sticky.

"Yes and anyway, she's going to be just fine." said Mario. "Yes." said everyone relieved. "She has a broken leg, sprained wrist, three stitches in her head, and a small concussion. Her concussion's gone, and should be able to go home tonight." said Mario.

"Thank you, Dr. Mario." said Ralph shaking his hand. That night a nurse wheeled Vanellope out of the hospital in a wheelchair. When the racers saw her they couldn't believe it, she had a white cast on her leg, her right arm was in a sling, and a bandage on her head.

"Just take it easy, and you'll be as good as new in about five weeks." said the nurse. "Aww, five weeks of no racing?" asked Vanellope. "I'm afraid so." she said. "Don't worry, Vanellope they'll go by fast, and we'll help you." said Citrusella as she helped Vanellope out of the chair, and into her racing kart.

When the racers got back home, they helped Vanellope into the castle, and up to her room. When they got there she got into her giant shortcake bed.

"How do you feel, Vanellope?" asked Nougetsia. "Lousy." Vanellope answered. "Well don't worry, we'll do everything we can to make sure you're comfortable." assured Gloyd.

"Like what?" asked Vanellope. "We'll be right back." said Minty. They all left the room, and a little while later they came back inside with some things in their hands.

"What's all this?" she asked. "Things for you." answered Candlehead. Taffyta and Rancis had some marshmallow pillows, Candlehead had a bag of ice, Swizzle had a glass of ice cold chocolate milk, and Minty had a blanket.

"Here's some pillows, to keep you leg elevated." said Taffyta, carefully lifting Vanellope's leg and putting the pillows underneath. "And these are to make you more comfortable." said Rancis.

Vanellope leaned forward, and let Rancis put the pillows behind her, then she leaned back. "And this is for your leg." said Candlehead, as she placed the ice on her leg. "Oh, that feels good." said Vanellope.

"And here's a nice glass of chocolate milk, shaken not stirred." said Swizzle, setting the glass on the nightstand. "And here's a blanket to keep you warm." said Minty, laying the mint green blanket over here.

"And lastly here's the remote control to your TV." said Torvald. "Now how do you feel?" asked Nougetsia. "Well, I surprisingly feel comfortable." said Vanellope. "Great, we'll come back later to check on you." said said Sticky.

"Thanks." called Vanellope, as they left. She took a sip of her chocolate milk, and said, "Maybe these next five weeks won't be so bad."

Later that evening, Vanellope was watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on TV, when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she said. The door opened and revealed Citrusella and Adorabeezle.

Citrusella had a take-out bag and drink in her hand, and Adorabeezle had a vase full of daisies. "Oh, hey guys. How was racing?" asked Vanellope, a little sadly.

"Oh, it wasn't the same without, and we brought you some dinner." said Citrusella, handing her the bag. "Hmm, chocolate fries, and a marshmallow burger." "With extra chocolate sauce, and nilla creme cookies, and medium pink lemonade." said Citrusella.

"And these are to brighten up your room." said Adorabeezle, setting the vase down on the night stand. "Thanks guys." said Vanellope, and she started eating dinner.

The next day after the races, the racers were spending their free time with Vanellope in her room. "You know you guys don't have to do this." said Vanellope.

"We can't just let you stay here all alone." said Jubileena. "Hey, Vanellope, can we sign your cast?" asked Torvald. "Go ahead." she said. Everyone took a turn signing their name on Vanellope's leg cast in their signature color.

Taffyta's was pink, Crumbelina's was tan, Gloyd's was orange, Adorabeezle's was blue, Citrusella's was indigo, Torvald's was light orange, Nougetsia's was dark pink, Sticky's was teal, Minty's was green, Snowanna's was purple, Rancis' was brown, Jubileena's was red, Swizzle's was light blue, and Candlehead's was brown.

"Thanks guys, it's a lot more colorful now." said Vanellope. "Is there room for three more?" asked a voice. The kids looked over to the door, and saw Ralph, Felix, and Sgt. Calhoun.

"There's room, come on." said Vanellope, smiling. In red Ralph signed his name, Felix signed his in blue, and Sgt. Calhoun signed hers in black. "So Sugar Snap, how you feeling?" asked Sgt. Calhoun.

"I was feeling lousy yesterday, but I feel better today." answered Vanellope. "Well, you shouldn't feel too bad. A simple busted leg, sprained wrist, and a few stitches doesn't hurt, it toughens you up." said Sgt. Calhoun.

"Yeah, well I can't wait to get out and ride my kart again." said Vanellope. Everyone looked at each other nervously, everyone but Vanellope knew that Vanellope's kart was wrecked in the accident.

"Is something wrong?" asked Vanellope. "No, no. Nothing." said Candlehead quickly. "Well, if you don't mind. I'd like to get some sleep." said Vanellope. "Sure, sleep well." said Gloyd, quickly, and everyone left.

"Taffyta, Vanellope's kart's wrecked." said Jubileena. "Well can't tell her that, she'll be crushed." said Taffyta. "Don't worry. I can fix it." said Felix, holding up his hammer.

* * *

The next five weeks went by, and Vanellope's wounds healed well. She was at the hospital, getting her cast, stitches, and sling off. "So how did the five weeks go?" asked Mario, as he carefully cut opened the cast. "Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought." said Vanellope.

"That's good to know." he said. After her cast, sling, and stitches were taken out, Vanellope walked around trying to stretch her leg and arm. "I feel great, thanks, Mario." said Vanellope.

A nurse escorted Vanellope outside, and she saw her friends all huddled around something. "What're you guys hiding?" she asked. "Ta Da!" they all shouted, as they got out of the way.

In front of her, Vanellope saw her kart, looking brand new. "My kart." said Vanellope. She ran over and jumped into it. "Felix fixed it up." explained Adorabeelze.

Back in Sugar Rush, everyone waited for the last to flash green. "It's good to be back." said Vanellope to herself. And she and the other racers were off.


End file.
